Jason Finds Out That He Has A Ship, But It's Not At All Canon
by Scorpia Firess
Summary: Piper wants to show Jason something she found on the web... Which leads to a discovery...


_Jason Finds Out What A Non Canon Ship Is_

_DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS!_

_Piper wants to show Jason something she found on the web..._

"JASON!" He heard Piper scream. His initial reaction was panic-was she hurt? Being attacked by monsters? Being captured by some evil force?

He raced to the praetor house and stopped in the bedroom, where he saw Piper...

On her iPad. She was cross legged on her swivel chair, in sweatpants and one of his hoodies, just lounging around. There were no monsters, or strange abductors, or blood-spewing injuries. Just plain old Piper. Which he loved.

He sighed. He should never have gotten that for her. He should have gotten her a less addictive birthday present... Like a feather for her hair. But nooooo. He'd decided to go and buy her an Apple device.

He should be punished. But nevertheless... She did seem to find some interesting things, searching around on the internet.

"What is it?" He asked, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

"I've discovered the wonderful world of fanfiction!" She said, grabbing Jason by the hand as he came to stand beside her.

"You've found what?" Jason's face was as blank as a sheet of paper.

"Well, you know how books and moves, et cetera, have fans? Well..." And she told him about fandoms, and fanfictions. He didn't want anything to do with it, ever, but if Piper liked it... Well, he'd keep looking. Maybe something would be worthwhile.

Piper tapped her iPad's screen a few times, and showed Jason what looked like an online library. "This is . Think of a random word."

"Okay... Umm... Mint." Jason threw out.

"Okay, let me search it!" Piper excitedly typed. She hit 'Enter', and a bunch of article-looking things came up. She scrolled to the bottom, which had some bars with arrows on the very right side of them.

"Wait-click on categories." Jason pointed to one of the options. They decided to read a Harry Potter fanfiction about Draco Malfoy and his obsession with the mints that Hermione Granger had. (The fic is "Addicted To Mints" by Lacklustre, read that fic, it's a good one! Although strange. But good!)

After they'd finished reading the fanfic, Jason was more confused than ever.

"But... Hermione and Draco aren't a couple in the books or the movies." He pointed out. "How would that story be possible?"

Piper rolled her eyes. Sometimes boys could be like that. She'd just have to explain it. "Well, fanfictions don't have to go with the original plot or ship." She went on to tell Jason about canon ships.

"But what if, like this story, the ship wasn't made up by the author-or the couple isn't actually together?" Jason asked.

"That's a non-canon ship. Sometimes the ships are impossible. You can really ship anyone with anyone, but it depends on the popularity of the ship that will make people read your story." Piper said.

"So... say Person N likes Person P. But Person P and Person A have true love... You can still ship Person N and Person P?" Jason asked.

"Yep!" Piper nodded. "Wait-who are you talking about?"

"No one. Just... Just something I was wondering. It's no one we know." Jason felt himself sweating. She was a child of Aphrodite, she could help him... But he couldn't tell her. He felt himself backing out of the room. "I gotta go... To the bathroom. I'll see you in a minute... Or so."

"...okay?" Piper was giving him the one eyebrow up, 'you're being super suspicious, I hope you realize that' look. He turned around and walked out the doorway.

Once outside, Jason grinned. He grinned so hard he felt like Mars was going to come and bash his head in a wall to make him less happy. He chuckled to himself.

"I ship it." He whispered.

_I hope you liked this fic! And it gives a little bit of info on what ships are-but not enough so you can go through fanfics knowing just that. Read "Addicted To Mints" by Lacklustre! And reviewing is optional but I will be thankful for one!_


End file.
